On The Road Again
by HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack
Summary: Draco has a major freak-out in the car. Harry looks for a way to distract him. Kinky, smutty little one-shot featuring good old road-head! Dom!Harry, Sub!Draco. Not fit for minors. Written for Furrina and Yeyet Cullen who gave the prompt 'Draco in a Car'.


**Written for Furrina and Yeyet Cullen who asked for ****_'Draco in a car'. _****I wasn't planning on it turning out quite so smutty, but oh well...any complaints? *looks around***

**Didn't think so ^^**

**PS: As a responsible FF reader pointed out, this is a dangerous, inadvisable situation which should not be attempted by anyone who is not Harry and/or Draco. So...yeah, this is me telling you that road-head is bad. **

***awkward silence***

**Kthxbai!**

* * *

"Eyes on the road! Stop swerving like that! _Merlin_ Potter, you're going to get us killed!"

Harry's hands clenched around the steering wheel as he mentally counted down to ten.

"Potter, you maniac! You nearly hit that tree! Watch out for that turn!"

New plan. Count down to a billion. Very, _very_ slowly.

"Merlin on a flaming broomstick! I'm going to **die**! I'mgonnadie I'mgonnadie I'mgonna..."

Harry pulled off the road and stopped the car, turning to glare at his screeching boyfriend. Draco returned the favour with a dirty look of his own, his slender form trembling slightly.

"Are you done throwing a fit yet?" Harry demanded. "Or would you like to step out and run around in circles for a bit?"

"Don't you snap at me!" Draco barked. "If it wasn't for you, I would be travelling the safe way on a _broom_ instead of sitting in this death trap!"

Harry gaped at him incredulously. "So...a rickety, splintered piece of wood hurtling through the atmosphere is safer than a car crawling on the road?"

The mention of the wretched car didn't really help matters. Draco started shaking and hid his face in his hands, leaving a flummoxed Harry wondering how to deal with this situation.

He relented and rubbed a soothing hand down Draco's back, sighing in relief as the blond relaxed marginally. "We're barely going at twenty," he ventured reasonably. "Ron crashed a car into the Whomping Willow once. You don't see him screaming bloody murder every time he sees a Chevy, do you?"

"It's not my fault he's an idiot," Draco sniffed stubbornly. He turned a pair of heartbreakingly watery, grey eyes at Harry. "I want to go home," he declared. "On a broom. The _safe_, normal way."

Harry refrained from pointing out that they had left their wands and broomsticks back at Grimmauld Place. The last thing Draco needed was one more reason to throw a fit. Harry's wandless magic was also limited at best, so apparition was out of the question. Their only option was to drive back and Harry wasn't certain Draco could manage in his current frazzled state.

Unless he could be distracted.

Inspiration struck like a bludger.

The beginnings of a brilliant, _brilliant_ plan unfolded in the vestiges of Harry's mind. His eyes widened and his pants tightened. Fuck, it was genius. He cleared his throat a couple of times before turning back to his jittery boyfriend.

"I may have a solution," he said finally, aware that his voice was low and husky. Draco stopped pouting and looked up at him with something resembling interest.

Harry licked his lips and carried on. "What you need is a distraction. Something to do while I concentrate on getting us home."

Draco cocked his head, looking suspicious. "What did you have in mind?" he asked. "In case you haven't noticed, there isn't much to do in this stupid...**Potter!**"

Harry choked back a laugh as his now nude boyfriend scrambled to cover himself in a fit of modesty. His laughter intensified as Draco huddled behind a spare map, scowling at him. "You and your fucking wandless magic!" he snapped, flushing furiously. "Why can't you learn some useful spells?"

"I happen to find a Disrobing Charm very useful," Harry grinned, eyeing the squirming blond lazily.

Draco sniffed disdainfully but the map he was wearing did little to hide his growing interest in the situation. Harry licked his lips again. "I'll make you a deal," he purred. "If you stop yammering at me and put that pretty mouth to better use, I'll get you home in fifteen minutes."

Draco goggled at him.

"You...you want me to suck you off?" he clarified faintly "While you _drive_?"

"You say that like its a bad thing," Harry grinned, trailing a hand up Draco's thigh. The blond squeaked and pushed his hand off, eliciting another grin from Harry. Draco could be such a prude sometimes. It was almost cute and Harry was suddenly tempted to draw out another squeal of indignation from his prissy boyfriend.

He reached out casually and cupped Draco's bits (**_"Potter!"_**), pleased to find the blond hard and ready. "Well, you obviously approve of the notion," he teased.

"I do not!" Draco huffed petulantly, thrusting slightly against Harry's gentle grip. "It's...it's perverted and _dangerous_ and...and..."

"Exciting?" Harry suggested in a low, seductive tone. "Thrilling? Unbelievably _hot_?"

"No," Draco muttered breathlessly.

"Are you sure?" Harry teased, wrapping a firm hand around Draco's prick and jerking him off enthusiastically. "I think its fucking hot."

"D-d-dangerous," Draco panted. "We-we'll crash."

Harry snorted. "I drove just fine despite your Bandon Banshee impersonation, didn't I? I think I'll survive a blowjob."

With that, he released Draco, causing the blond to whine at the loss and glare at him. The scowl was quickly replaced with a look of thoughtful speculation as Draco bit his lip uncertainly. Harry swallowed as he realised Draco was actually considering this.

"You'll be careful?" Draco asked finally. "Very, _very_ careful?"

_Yes!_

"Leave the driving to me, love" Harry replied with a smirk. "You just do what you do best."

Draco was still vacillating and Harry was half afraid he would change his mind. Careful not to break eye contact with the blond, he slowly pushed the key into the ignition and turned it. The car started with a low hum. Draco's eyes darkened and he swallowed audibly. There was silence except for the low thrum of the engine. It seemed like hours had passed when Draco finally reacted and slid gracefully off his seat.

Harry watched, mesmerized. He had to hold back a moan as Draco crawled across to his side on his hands and knees, settling himself in the limited space gingerly. "Fuck," Harry muttered, adjusting his legs to let Draco wriggle closer. He wondered if it was possible just to come at the sight of that blond head between his thighs in a fucking car. Marshalling the last of his self control, he spoke to Draco. "Are you comfortable?"

"Cramped," Draco muttered, but he was already fumbling with Harry's zipper. He lifted his hips obligingly, letting Draco adjust his trousers and pull out his cock.

The blond licked his lips, staring at Harry's throbbing cock with rapt fascination. He wasted no time in dipping his head and slipping his prize into his mouth, suckling gently. Harry groaned at the onslaught of sensations. His head rolled back and his hands clenched at the steering wheel. Draco's lips scraped over the sensitive head of his prick, drawing another low moan from him. He alternated the movements with soft, feather like licks. Harry hissed as Draco's talented tongue teased his slit and then travelled down his shaft before capturing the head again. Merlin, he was fucking good at this. So, so good...suddenly, the glorious sensations stopped and Draco released him with a faint 'pop'.

Harry glared down at him. "What?" he rasped.

Draco smirked back. "I'm sort of new at this Harry, but aren't you supposed to be driving?"

Harry scowled and grabbed hold of the cheeky brat by the hair, pushing him back on his cock. Draco made a garbled noise in protest but resumed his teasing titillations obediently. Harry took a calming breath and pressed gently on the accelerator. The car started with a shudder and Harry drove forward, trying to focus his attentions on staying on the fucking road. Draco stiffened slightly as he registered movement. Grey eyes stared up fearfully at Harry. The sight of the wide-eyed blond staring up at him with his pretty, pouty lips stretched around his cock nearly undid Harry.

"Relax, beautiful," he murmured, running a calming hand through Draco's hair. "I'm in control." The double meaning of that statement was not lost on Draco. He shivered but his shoulders relaxed and he continued to swipe his tongue tentatively across Harry's throbbing cock.

"Good," Harry praised, petting his hair gently. Draco scowled at him and Harry could almost hear the unspoken 'Don't patronise me, Potter!' He smirked unapologetically and resumed his driving, pressing down on the accelerator. Draco whined slightly around his cock, unhappy with the sudden uptake in speed but Harry refused to indulge him. "Keep sucking," he ordered sternly, keeping Draco still with a firm hand on his nape. The blond struggled petulantly and Harry grinned evilly. If Draco wanted to play rough, he was more than willing to oblige.

He pushed down on the gas again, revving the car and driving right over a speed bump without slowing down. Draco jerked forward with an alarmed squeak and Harry moaned as his cock brushed deliciously against the back of the blond's throat.

Draco coughed and sputtered, but the cramped space limited his movement and he couldn't draw away. He forced himself to adjust and eventually managed to get a handle on things, resuming his ministrations without any more tantrums.

Mercifully, Harry remembered to take the correct turns. He thought he deserved an Order of Merlin just for managing to stay on the road. Draco was finally getting into the spirit of things and had taken to alternating his soft licks with a low humming routine that did devastating things to Harry's levels of concentration. His dark, grey eyes flitted to Harry's face every now and then as talented fingers skillfully massaged Harry's balls. He was fighting to keep from losing his mind and it was not easy.

They were almost in London, and at this rate they'd be home in five minutes. Five minutes was enough.

Unable to hold on any longer, Harry bucked his hips. Draco got the message and slid forward, swallowing around Harry's cock. The Gryffindor cried out as Draco's head bobbed back and forth, expertly deep throating him. His own movement was restricted thanks to the confines of the car, so he was completely at Draco's mercy. Every now and then, the blond's tongue would work Harry's cock, adding to sensations that could only be defined as exquisite torture.

Harry hissed and threw his head back, just about narrowly missing swerving into another car. Vaguely he registered that he needed to turn right here, and then Draco laved his prick and moaned around him again and Harry bucked, pulsing down the blond's welcoming throat with a guttural shout.

They screeched to a halt in front of Grimmauld Place and Harry was vaguely thankful that the street was deserted. He dipped his head to grin wearily at Draco. The blond peeked up at him with tousled hair and swollen lips. "That was _fantastic_," Harry managed, brushing Draco's hair back from his face.

"I know," Draco grinned at him, his voice still hoarse from his exertions. "Now get off, it's my turn to drive."


End file.
